


а после пустоты - космос

by Carth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Shameless (US)
Genre: American Horror Story References, Angst, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: Кофе оставляет на белесых внутренностях кружки неприятные разводы – маленькая вселенная Мэдисон исчезает за метеоритным дождём с пальцев.





	

— Смотришь так, будто у меня Библия на лице написана, – Мэдисон стряхивает пепел в кружку с дешёвым растворимым кофе – маслянистые круги по зеркальной поверхности — мелкие астероиды на грязно-молочном небе.

У неё на бледной коже тонких рук – кратеры с красными ободками, чернеются на самом дне – в них можно спрятаться, сдаться и сдохнуть.

По комнате стелется розовый рассвет, заглядывает в окна; Мэдисон ёжится, горбит острые плечи, чтобы лучи - жизнь - никоим образом её не коснулись - синева вен под глазами - гематомы вселенной. 

Атлас неприятно холодно скользит по телу – материализовавшийся Стикс - как в книжках с золотым переплетом - запечатывает острые лопатки - непрорезавшиеся уродливые крылья - в чёрный плотный чехол; липнет, словно вторая кожа - так и грозит лопнуть. 

Май тянет к ней цветущие ветви вишни за резным окном - Мэдисон повторяет узор тонкими пальцами - белая штукатурка почти сыпется в ладони, словно пепел - и обещает новую - жирно зачеркнутую старую - жизнь.

Мэдисон не хочет; Мэдисон тушит какие-то левые сигареты о запястья - куда уж менее банально - и стряхивает с кожи смерть - она ало-золотистая, как языки пламени - касается, но не жжется - Мэдисон ничего не чувствует в принципе.

— Банальщина, – заходится хрипом - как ворона совсем - сзади убогая пародия на Джеймса Дина - не солнечная Калифорния и не то десятилетие - судорожным мазком золота на грязном асфальте.

Для Мэдисон он мягче любой кровати - тянет в серые объятия, баюкает в колыбели тёмных переулков - тянутся по лицу города ломаными гримасами. 

Лип резкий, с заскорузлой проволокой вокруг зрачков и отчаянием - на самом дне - как кратеры на серой поверхности Луны.

Лип чертит пальцами на пыльных ступеньках - красное дерево - красные блики скачут по серому лицу - кресты, и косится на чужое лицо - все блеклое и потрепанное словно Франция времён "Мечтателей" - Мэдисон заменяет изящные бокалы на старые белые кружки - черт знает, откуда в доме такие есть - сплошная стерильная роскошь и запах гнили - глазурь медленно идёт трещинами.

— После смерти - только чернь, – Мэдисон клонит голосу на бок, утыкается скулой в чужое плечо. – После смерти ничего нет. 

Кофе оставляет на белесых внутренностях кружки неприятные разводы – маленькая вселенная Мэдисон исчезает за метеоритным дождём с пальцев – "Лип" коротко, мягко скользит на кончике языка, отдаёт дешевыми сигаретами.

Мэдисон воображает, что белое поместье - целый мир, коридоры бесконечно длинные, а в сырых подвалах Корделии можно свернуться клубочком и заснуть - сопение у уха щекочет кожу давно позабытым теплом. 

Липу кажется, что Мэдисон совсем ненастоящая - холодная, пропахшая этим домом до кончиков выжженных волос; у неё тонкие, почти прозрачные пальцы - бесконечные кольца Сатурна ложатся на подушечки молочными линиями.

Мэдисон тихая - как смерть - и улыбается сухими губами - она ведёт носом по запястьям и собирает одну за другой белесые звезды - красные ещё свежие, они неприятно кусаются, и Мэдисон обиженно дует губы.

— А после пустоты - космос.

Мэдисон тонет - в мае, тусклом золоте и остывшем кофе - можно воображать, что она прячется в обломках маленьких астероидов и по-детски болтает ногами в маслянистом воздухе - у неё вселенная на запястьях и пропахшие травами дни рядом с Липом.

Мэдисон кутает его – уже совсем не теплого - обидно ужасно - в чёрный атлас и обнимает прозрачными руками - в волосах Липа путается майское солнце - остаётся мёдом на ладонях - красивые звёздочки начинают светиться.


End file.
